Most Recently Discovered Cryptids
Cryptid]]The Cryptozoology sees itself as a field of zoology that tracks and investigates hidden animals before they are discovered. Founded around the year 1950 by the zoologist and journalist Bernard Heuvelmans, Cryptozoologists have made several successes. Here is the list of the most recently discovered cryptids according to German Cryptid Wiki. Most Recently Discovered Giants The very late scientific first description of these large animals is led by cryptozoologists again and again as proof that not all large animals have been discovered even today. *1900: Northern White Rhinoceros *1901: Okapi *1902: Mountain Gorilla *1904 Giant Forest Hog , Goeldi *1905: Hawaiian monk seal *1906: Goliath Frog *1907: Emperor Tamarin *1908: Andrew's beaked *1910 Mountain Nyala, Berganoa *1911: Bali starling, pygmy hippo *1912: Komodo dragon *1913: True's Beaked Whale *1916: Chinese river dolphin *1925: Colossus Squid *1926: Longman's beaked *1929: Bonobo *1930 Mekong giant catfish *1936: Congo peacock , Kouprey ]] *1938: Comoran coelacanth *1956 Borneo dolphin *1958 California porpoise, Japanese beaked whale *1965: Iriomote Cat *1966: Melon-headed Whale *1974: Chaco peccary *1976: Megamouth *1985: Yemeni Waran *1986 Golden bamboo lemur *1987 Black Tree Kangaroo *1988: Peruvian beaked, long-sleeved squid , Gold Crown Sifaka *1990: Black-headed lion tamarin, Desert Warthog *1992: Vietnamese beef forest *1994 Dingiso , Riesenmuntjak *1997: Bahamonde's beaked *1998 Manado coelacanth *2001: Panay Monitor Lizard *2005: Giant Tree Rat, about 1.4 kg, in the Indonesian province of Papua *2005: Australian Snubfin Dolphin *2007: Riesenpekari , discovered in 2004, scientifically described in 2007 *2008: Graugesichtiges elephant shrew *2010: Varanus bitatawa Most Recently Discovered Demons/Dragons ]]The dragon is a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. A dragon is a mythological representation of a reptile. In antiquity, dragons were mostly envisaged as serpents, but since the Middle Ages, it has become common to depict them with legs, resembling a lizard. Dragons are usually shown in modern times with a body like a huge lizard, or a snake with two pairs of lizard-type legs, and able to emit fire from their mouths. The European dragon has bat-like wings growing from its back. A dragon-like creature with wings but only a single pair of legs is known as a wyvern. The demon in art appears in a large number of shapes, but it usually falls somewhere between a large, monstrous bird and a wholly anthropomorphized being, often with a red face or an unusually large or long nose. Early depictions of demon show them as kite-like beings who can take a human-like form, often retaining avian wings, head or beak. The demon's long nose seems to have been conceived in the 14th century, likely as a humanization of the original bird's bill. ]] *1912: Komodo dragon *1990s:Hydrosaurus pustulatus *1996: Phrynocephalus zetanensis *2008:Pinocchio frog *2010:Yodabat Devil Birds *2004 Devil Bird *2004 Togian Hawk-owl *2004: Thamnophilus Antshrike *2004:Rubeho Akalat *2007:Tyrannulet *2008:Olive-backed Forest Robin ]] *2008:Togian White-eye *2009:Black-capped Woodnymph *2010: Limestone Leaf Warbler *2013 (2003 informally):Rinjani Scops Owl Giant Bats *Yodabat (2010) *Desmalopex microleucopterus (2008) *Barbastella beijingensis (2007) *Styloctenium mindorensis (2007) *Eptesicus taddeii (2006) *Carollia benkeithi (2006) *Anoura fistulata (2005) ]] *Xeronycteris vieirai (2005) *Kock's Mouse-eared Bat Myotis dieteri (2005) *Harrison's Murine Bat Murina harrisoni (2005) *Lophostoma yasuni (2004) *Carollia manu (2004) *New Georgian Monkey-faced Bat Pteralopex taki (2002) *Sardinian Long-eared Bat Plecotus sardus (2002) *Rhinolophus ziama (2002 *Moa Bat Pteropus banakrisi (2002) Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Former Cryptids Category:Browse Category:Timeline